pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel "Dan" Jones
Daniel "Dan" Jones is the newest member of Xros Heart he's a huge fan of the Sonic series, he also owns a Sky-Blue X Loader and his partner is Gumdramon, his younger brother is "Steven "Star" Jones", and his love interest is one of his rivals in Digimon Hunting Airu Belle. Personality Dan is brash, energetic and reckless and always does things without thinking, but despite his rash behavior, he is willing to risk anything to protect his friends. Being straight forward and a bit of an airhead, he easily gets obsessed with the Hunt. While he loves the Hunt, he had to keep it a secret from his brother, before he wound up into the DigiQuartz, they more or less are a tag team. He irritates Yuu to no end for whatever reason and Yuu told him that if Dan couldn't beat him in basketball he should keep trying and come back in 100 years. Damemon and Ninjamon talked once and Ninjamon asked "what's with Dan?" and Damemon replied "to many blows to the head by a basketball hoop we think" after that a furious Dan chased the two Digimon around. Dan hates school, and one time he wanted to take the day off, so he went into the DigiQuartz. He has a "friend" named Lyra Ike who is the younger sister of Ren. Lyra is an old family friend, but Dan doesn't like her at all. Dan loves to draw, and he has a fear of clowns as seen once. Life He's a young boy who became a member of the Xros Heart Street Basketball team, with Phineas, Ferb and Yuu. He was at the game center when he was pulled into DigiQuartz, and he met Gumdramon. Dan meets 3 other Generals Ryouma Duncan, Ren Ike and Airu Belle. He gains a Sky-Blue X Loader, and he finds out about the others being Generals. With his team in the whole army, Dan finds time to have fun while Hunting. Dan one day went into the DigiQuartz to get out of school, primarily to complete Sonic Triple Trouble, and meets up with Airu, and his little brother Star gets kidnapped by Ornismon he and Airu team up to save him and during the mess Star becomes a Hunter, he gives Airu a flower and begins to develop a crush on her. Ryouma and Ren nearly beat and killed Dan and Arresterdramon. With their Darkness Digivolved and Kendo Digivolved Partners into Astamon and Yasyamon, but Airu and her Digimon defect to Xros Heart to save them. Dan learned that Airu never really has had a birthday party, so he chooses to make a huge surprise party, he manages to get the rest of Xros Heart to help. He makes a drawing for her but losses it after he gets bullied. Later he and Gumdramon find out the drawing entered the DigiQuartz, they end up running into Doodlemon, who agreed to find the drawing, as long as Dan continued to draw and not let anyone say his work is bad. Ryouma, still wanting Dan dead, sends Makuramon and Piedmon to kill him and they end up being Digi-Xrosed, after a losing battle Doodlemon gives Dan back his drawing and a winning battle occurs when Dan Digi-Xroses Gumdramon and Doodlemon, to DoodleGumdramon and stops Ryouma's two Digimon. Later Xros Heart attends Airu's surprise party, and Airu is given the drawing that he made. Which shows the two of them kissing. Dan learns about the General-Hunter successors, saying that the heroes who saved the Digital World, must choose someone to lead into the last battle, who turn out to be him, Star and Airu. When DarknessBagramon re-awakens, Dan is captured, Clockmon stops time long enough for Airu and Star to save him and get the Brave Sword. It takes both Xros Heart's General and Hunters to stop Quartzmon and DarknessBagramon, they both return to Digi-Eggs and Dan sends them into the time-space fabric of the Human and Digital Worlds. Dan was nearly dragged in by Ryouma and Ren, but Omnimon saves him and Gumdramon, returning them to the people they care about. While Phineas, Ferb and crew were at Mobius during Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic the Hedgehog, Dan was in the DigiQuartz, and the Warp Ring lead him into a DigiQuartz version of Mobius. Airu and Dan have become a couple, and spend a lot of time together. Digimon Collection *Gumdramon (Lead Partner) *MetalTyrannomon *Sagomon *GigaBreakdramon *Blossomon (Pink) *Kotemon *Ornismon *GrandisKuwagamon *SuperStarmon *ShogunGekomon *FlaWizarmon *Dinobeemon *Guardromon *Hagurumon *Togemogumon *Wingdramon *Slayerdramon *Goldramon *Flamemon *Darkdramon *Doodlemon Full Page: Daniel "Dan" Jones' Collection Trivia *Dan's name in early development was going to be "Ian", and it got changed for something original. *Dan's original voice actor was going to be Kate Higgins, however in the early version of the first episode pilot Kate did the voice for Dan. Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Fanon Works Category:Males